


Watching the Life of Peter Parker-Stark

by marvelislife



Series: Peter's life in a movie [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: This story doesn't really go along with the movie storyline but whatever.Tony and Pepper are engaged and have adopted Peter, May and Happy are now dating, along with Betty and Ned and Peter and MJ. I bring them to the theatre to watch their homecoming story.Its been about 2 or 3 months since the event happened





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looked around the room and saw a pile of people piled on top of each other. When he got closer, he recognized who they were.

One of them was his bodyguard Happy Hogan along with his girlfriend May Parker. Then there was Ned Leeds with his girlfriend Betty Brant. There was a boy who he did not recognize but he looked like a jerk. Then there was Michelle Jones, his son's girlfriend. And at last his son Peter Parker-Stark and his beautiful fiance Pepper Potts.

"Where the hell are we?" Happy spoke, getting up, holding May's arm.

"Some kind of theatre." Betty spoke.

"Woah, what if we'd been kidnapped?!" Ned exclaims.

"Ned, we haven't been kidnapped." May says softly.

"Dad?" Peter asks, looking around.

His spider-senses must be tingling, Tony thought

“I'm here, bambino.” Tony said, pulling Peter into his side.

“Where are we?” Pepper asked.

“You are in my movie theatre.” A girl says.

She wore black ripped jeans, black high heeled boots with a bright red shirt. She had pale skin with light blonde hair that lay in a braid with a red flower.

“My name is Lexi, and I am your host today.” Lexi smiles.

“What are we doing here?” Pepper asks.

“I'm here to show you what happened during Homecoming and maybe some of your future as well.” Lexi says.

“What?” The boy who looked like a jerk said.

“Were you listening Flash? I said I'm going to show you your homecoming. Might want to get your ears checked.” Lexi rolled her eyes.

“I like her.” Michelle says.

“Of course you would.” Flash says, glaring at Michelle.

“Hey! Back off Flash.” Peter says.

“Or what Penis, you're going to cry to your uncle? Oh wait, you don't have one.” Flash laughs.

Tony growls and is about to punch that snobby little kid in the face when May walks up to Flash and says sweetly,

“Honey, do we really need to bring up your family problems?”

Flash looked shocked and didn't reply, he just scoffed and walked off.

“Now, may we begin?” Lexi asks.

A chorus of “sure” “yeah” “okay” rang out and they all sat down in their seats.

Flash sat down next to Lexi because no one wanted to sit with him and Lexi just had to keep an eye on him. May sat next to Happy in the second row with Ned and Betty next to them, and Pepper and Tony sat in the front with Peter and Michelle next to them.

The screen turned on.


	2. The Origin of Toomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about how Toomes became the Vulture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Tony and Pepper adopted Peter because May travels around the U.S. for her new job promotion and so Peter had to stay with Tony and Pepper but they fell in love with him and his innocent ways and so May gave them permission to adopt him. Does that clear things up?

[Adrian Toomes and his coworker, Phineas Mason, are studying a child's drawing of the Avengers.]

 

“Huh, I drew that picture.” Peter spoke, a little dumbfounded. 

“Seriously?” Ned asked.

Peter nodded.

“Wow, connected to the vulture when you were younger. Classic.” Betty spoke.

Toomes: Things are never gonna be the same now. I mean, look at this. You got aliens. You got big green guys tearing down buildings. When I was a kid, I used to draw cowboys and Indians.

Mason: Actually, it's Native American, but whatever.

Toomes: Yeah. Tell you what, though. It ain't bad, is it?

[Toomes squints at the drawing and Mason nods.]

Mason: No. Yeah. Kid's got a future.

 

“Wow, complemented by one of my enemies, nice.” Peter snorts.

Toomes: Yeah, well... We'll see, I guess.

[Toomes looks up at the damaged Avengers Tower. Helicopters pass overhead. Scaffolding covers the tower's lower floors. A roving view sends us into a ruined building across the street.]

 

“Ugh, the chitauri attack.” Tony groans.

Pepper puts a hand on Tony's hand and smiles gently at her.

[A clean-up crew works around a giant deceased Chitauri alien creature with pointed teeth. Alien artifacts lie among the rubble. Walking through the site, Toomes gives a worker a thumbs up. He turns to Herman Schultz, who is one of his workers.]

Toomes: No, hey! Uh-uh! You can't saw through that stuff. These alien bastards are tough. You gotta use the stuff they use.

[He picks up an alien object from the ground and uses it as a tool to break down the Chitauri chariot.]

Toomes: See?

Schultz: All right.

Toomes: All right. (to Brice) Oh, hey! Glad you could join us. Afternoon.

Brice: Yeah. My alarm didn't go off.

Toomes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, your alarm. Look, just go stack that armor plating like I asked you. This is a huge deal for us.

[Anne Marie Hoag, the director of the Department of Damage Control, walks into the salvage site with her crew.]

 

Tony groans and Happy and Pepper shake their heads.

Anne Marie Hoag: Attention, please! In accordance with Executive Order 396B, all post-battle cleanup operations are now under our jurisdiction. Thank you for your service. We'll take it from here.

Toomes: Who the hell are you?

DODC Agent: Qualified personnel.

Toomes: Look, I have a city contract to salvage all this, okay, with the city, so-

Anne Marie Hoag: I apologize, Mr. Toomes, but all salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction. Please turn over any and all exotic materials that you've collected, or you will be prosecuted.

[The workers look puzzled. A worker slips an alien artifact that looks like a power source into his pocket unnoticed.]

 

“He started it.” Ned spoke.

Toomes: Ma'am, what am I- Please. Come here. Hey, lady, come on. Look... I bought trucks for this job. I brought in a whole new crew. These guys have a family. I have a family. I'm all in on this. I could lose my house.

 

“I feel bad for him.” Peter spoke.

Everyone but Flash turns to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“He tried to kill you.”

“He tried to drown you.”

“He threatened you.”

“He pointed alien tech at you.”

“Well when you say that, I still feel bad.” Peter says.

“This kid is gonna kill me.” Tony grumbles under his breath, but holding a small smile.

Anne Marie Hoag: I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do.

[Toomes is left to stare at her back as she leaves. Behind him, a Damage Control Agent speaks up.]

DODC Agent: Maybe next time, don't overextend yourself.

[Toomes looks around and grins.]

Toomes: What'd you say?

[He looks around at his crew of workers. Brice whistles.]

Toomes: Yeah, he's right. I overextended myself.

[Suddenly, he punches the agent. The agents point their guns at him.]

 

“He asked for it.” Peter spoke.

“Seriously nerd?” MJ raised a brow.

“What?”

MJ just shakes her head.

Worker: Don't do it.

Anne Marie Hoag: Put them down.

[The agents lower their guns.]

Anne Marie Hoag: If you have a grievance, you may take it up with my superiors.

Toomes: Your superiors. Who the hell are they?

[We see a TV screen playing the news about Tony Stark and his contract with Damage Control. Toomes watches the TV with an angry look on his face.]

 

“It's all your fault.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don't know, I just wanted to say that.”

“I swear to god kid.”

“I didn't know you went to church dad.”

“Where in the hell did you get that?”

News Anchor: A joint venture between Stark Industries and the federal government, the Department of Damage Control will oversee the collection and storage of alien and other exotic materials.

Schultz: So now the assholes who made this mess are being paid to clean it up.

 

“Hey!”

Mason: Yeah, it’s all rigged.

[Mason is tinkering with the alien power source that one of the workers stole from the salvage site earlier that day.]

News Anchor: Experts estimate there are over fifteen hundred tons of exotic material scattered throughout the tri-state area.

[The glowing alien artifact is now connected to a motor with wires. The blades on the motor start to spin and the machine floats off the table. One of the workers pulls off a tarpaulin sheet covering a large piece of Chitauri artifact, revealing a dozen of glowing Chitauri energy cores.]

Worker: Hey, chief! We still have another load from yesterday. We’re supposed to turn this in, right?

Brice: I ain’t hauling it.

Mason: It’s too bad. We could have made some pretty cool stuff from all that alien junk.

[Toomes stares at the truck full of alien items and makes up his mind.]

Toomes: I tell you what, let’s keep it. The world’s changing.

 

“And this is where it all went wrong.” Peter shook his head.

[Mason lifts his magnifying goggles and looks at his boss.]

Toomes: It’s time we change, too.

8 YEARS LATER

[The Rolling Stones’ “Can’t You Hear Me Knocking” is playing in the warehouse. Workers are moving piles of alien tech and tinkering with machines. Mason works on an elaborate rifle gun. Another worker fires a neon blast from an exotic gun. The blast shears a large item in half. Workers load piles of high tech weapons onto a van.]

[Cash pours through a money counting machine.]

[A figure wearing a flying suit with expensive metal wings soars toward the warehouse. Doors in the ceiling open and the figure drops crates of alien tech from the suits’ claw-like feet. The helmeted figure comes through the roof and lands on the platform. He steps out of the wing suit and faces Mason.]

Toomes: There you go, Mason.

[The helmet opens, revealing Toomes. Mason grins.]

Toomes: Business is good.

 

“Duh duh duhhhh!” Ned spoke.

Betty giggled at her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, please leave kudos or comments!


	3. Happy and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video diary

a Film by Peter Parker

 

“Oh god.” Peter put his head in his hands, groaning.

Tony put a comforting hand on the back of his neck and gave a gentle squeeze.

[Through a small, rectangular screen, we see the scenery of New York passing by at a high velocity. We seem to be on a highway.]

Peter: (in a gravelly voice) New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey, it’s home.

 

“Why are you making that voice?” Michelle asks.

Peter shrugs, smiling shyly.

Happy: Who are you talking to?

[Camera quickly pans to reveal Happy Hogan driving in the front seat.]

 

“Oh Happy! Its you!” May says, putting a hand on his arm.

Happy smiles slightly.

Peter: (in a normal voice) No one. Just making a little video of the trip.

Happy: You know you can’t show it to anyone.

Peter: Yeah, I know.

Happy: Then why are you narrating in that voice?

Peter: Uh... Because it’s fun.

Happy: Fun.

[Apparently, Happy thinks this whole situation is the opposite of fun. He puts on his sunglasses and solemnly looks out the windshield.]

Peter: So, uh, why do they call you Happy?

[Happy raises the limo’s partition. We see a reflection of Peter Parker holding up his phone and filming.]

 

Tony snorts at Happy's response.

[Peter gets out of the car to find a small private plane waiting for him.]

Happy: Come on. I’m not carrying your bags. Let’s go.

Peter: Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?

Happy: There’s a bathroom on it.

[Inside the plane, we see a view of the cockpit. Two seats for the pilot and the copilot are there no one is sitting in them.]

Peter: Whoa. No pilot? That’s awesome.

[Peter sits down across from Happy, directly facing him.]

Happy: Is that where you’re gonna sit?

Peter: Yeah.

Happy: This is your first time on a private plane?

Peter: My first time on any plane.

[Happy moves away to sit in another seat.]

 

“Rude.” Peter mutters.

Peter: Should it...? Should it be...? Should it be making that noise?

[Later. Peter puts a finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound.]

Peter: Shh.

[Camera reveals Happy snoring. At the sound of Peter’s chuckle, Happy jerks awake, causing the whole frame to shake.]

 

Happy looks playfully angry at Peter.

Peter gives a smile and a shrug.

[Inside Berlin Brandenburg Airport, we see German signs, Happy dragging his luggage behind him, and Peter’s face in quick succession.]

[Peter is sightseeing Berlin. We see Berlin streets, the Brandenburg Gate, a street performer, foreign girls, and a pretzel vendor.]

Peter: No one has actually told me why I’m in Berlin or what I’m doing. Something about Captain America going crazy.

[Happy and Peter enter a hotel.]

Happy: (pointing at a door) This is you.

Peter: Oh, we’re neighbors?

Happy: We’re not roommates. Suit up.

 

Pepper shakes her head, smiling.

[Peter's hotel room. Standing in front of a mirror, we see Peter wearing his homemade Spider-Man suit, consisting of a thin, baggy sweatshirt, goggles with shutters, and web-shooters.]

Peter: Okay, Peter, you got this. You got this.

Happy: What the hell are you wearing?

[Happy is staring at Peter with a horrified look. Peter tilts down the camera to reveal his feet.]

Peter: It’s my suit.

Happy: Where’s the case?

Peter: What case? That’s not my...

[Happy opens a door, showing Peter another area of his suite.]

Peter: What? I thought that was a closet. This is still my room?

Happy: Go. Please.

Peter: My room is way bigger than...

Happy: There.

[A case is sitting on a coffee table.]

Peter: I found the case. I found the case. I found the case.

[He plucks up a card that says “A minor upgrade -TS” from the case.]

Peter: “A minor upgrade”?

 

“This is amazing.” Tony chuckles.

Peter just shakes his head.

[When Peter unbuckles a lock the case unfolds itself, revealing a high tech Spider-Man suit complete with awesome holograms.]

Peter: Whoa. Oh my God.

Happy: Put it on.

Peter: What the...? This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen-

Happy: Let’s go.

Peter: But, yeah. Well, I don’t understand. Is it for me?

[Camera spins to find Happy leaving the room.]

Peter: Happy, Happy, wait.

[Peter takes off the mask of his homemade Spider-Man suit with a huge, excited grin on his face.]

Peter: This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes. This is the greatest day of my life.

Happy: Let’s go.

[He has come to drag a hyped-up Peter out of the room.]

Peter: Okay.

Happy: Come on.

[Outside Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, We see Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther confronting each other.]

 

Tony, Pepper, and Happy winced at the scene.

“Oh my god! It's the avengers! Oh my god! Betty look! The freaking avengers!” Ned fanboyed.

Betty just laughed at her boyfriends antics.

Peter: (whispers) Okay, there’s Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Whoa. Who’s that new guy?

Tony: Underoos!

[We see Peter, now dressed in the Spider-Man suit that Tony gave him.]

Peter: Oh, that’s me. I gotta go. I gotta go.

[Peter puts down the phone and proceeds to snatch Captain America’s shield with his web.]

[Later.]

Peter: Hey, everyone.

[He is holding his camera and flying through the air to find a safe spot. We see and hear explosions everywhere.]

Peter: Okay, so the craziest thing just happened, right? I just had a fight with Captain America and I stole his shield and I threw it at him-

 

“How are you so hyper?” Betty asked.

“It's just who I am.” Peter says.

Betty nods.

[We hear a metallic noise. Ant-Man grows into a giant in the background and grabs War Machine by his ankle. Peter turns to see this.]

Peter: What the hell? He’s big now. I gotta go. Hang on.

 

“Language!” Tony says, playfully glaring at Peter.

Peter chuckles.

[The phone is put down and for a moment, all we see are the sky and the clouds. Then we hear the battle commencing and see Peter being flung through the air.]

 

Tony winced at remembering his kid flying through the air and to the ground and even though he hadn't known the kid as well as did now, it still frightened him when he saw him lying there motionless.

Peter: Whoa!

[Back in Peter's hotel room. Peter is facing the camera, now dressed in a grey NASA T-shirt. It is obvious that he is still high on adrenaline.]

Peter: It was the most amazing thing that’s ever happened! So Mr. Stark was like, “Hey, Underoos!” and I just sort of flipped in and I stole Cap’s shield. I was like, “Hey, what’s up, everybody?” And then...

[There’s a knock on his door.]

Peter: Hey, just a second! Coming!

[He backflips to the door, but before he can open it, Happy enters in a bathrobe.]

 

“Impressive.” 

Peter: Hey.

Happy: We have thin walls here.

[Camera starts rolling. We are now inside Tony's car. A hand reaches for it and we tilt up to find Tony Stark in a suit and sunglasses ensemble.]

 

“There i am, the most interesting person here.” Tony grins, stretching out.

Tony: What are you doing, a little video diary?

Peter: (embarrassed) Yeah.

Tony: It’s all right. I’d probably do the same.

Happy: (from the driver’s seat) I told him not to do it. He was filming everything.

Tony: It’s okay.

Happy: I’m gonna wipe the chip.

Tony: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?

 

“I never saw it.” May spoke.

[Tony takes off his sunglasses, revealing a badly bruised face.]

Peter: Yeah, hold on.

Tony: We rolling?

Peter: An alibi? Sure.

Tony: Get in the frame.

Peter: Okay.

Tony: Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope.

 

Happy, Pepper, and May glared at Tony and Tony shrunk in his seat as Peter laughed.

[Peter turns to Tony with a frown on his face. Tony chuckles and pats Peter’s shoulder, whose face now wears an uncomfortable smile.]

Tony: Peter, that’s inappropriate. All right, let’s start over. You can edit it.

Peter: Mm-hmm.

[Looking at Tony, Peter chuckles.]

Tony: Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed.

[Tony is putting on a solemn face. Peter offers the camera a wide-eyed, tight-lipped smile, trying to look innocent. Suddenly, we hear a loud honk.]

 

Everybody snorts.

Happy: Come on! It’s a freaking merge. (to Tony) I’m sorry.

Tony: This is because you’re not on Queens Boulevard. (to the camera) See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver.

[Still driving, Happy gives Tony a sidelong glance.]

Happy: That was a private conversation. I don’t like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that.

 

May laughs at their battered.

Tony: No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?

[Happy slams on the brakes, making the car screech to a stop.]

Happy: All right. Here we are. End of the line. Whoops.

[Tony laughs and films Peter, who looks a bit pale.]

Tony: Happy, can you give us a moment?

Happy: You want me to leave the car?

Tony: Why don’t you grab Peter’s case out of the trunk.

[Peter’s film finally stops rolling. He slowly lowers his phone, shocked.]

Peter: I can keep the suit?

Tony: Yes, we were just talking about it.

[Tony puts his sunglasses back on and clears his throat. Through the rear window, we see Happy struggling with Peter’s case.]

Tony: Do me a favor, though. Happy’s kind of your point guy on this. Don’t stress him out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ve seen his cardiogram. All right?

 

Happy rolls his eyes.

Peter: (enthusiastically) Yes.

Tony: Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There’s a... There’s a little grey area in there, and that’s where you operate.

Peter: Wait, does that mean that I’m an Avenger?

Tony: No.

[Happy knocks on the window and holds the case up.]

Happy: This it?

Tony: Seventh floor.

Peter: I can take that. You don’t have to take it.

Happy: You’re gonna take it?

Peter: Yeah, I can take that.

Happy: Thank you.

[Happy drops the case by the car.]

Peter: So when’s, when’s our next... When’s our next “retreat,” you know? Like...

Tony: What, next mission?

Peter: Yeah, the mission. The missions.

Tony: We’ll call you.

 

Peter snorts, “no you won't.”

Peter: Do you have my numbers?

Tony: No, I mean, we’ll call you. Like, someone will call you.

Peter: Oh.

Tony: All right?

Peter: From your team.

Tony: Okay.

[Tony reaches for the door. Peter mistakes the gesture as a hug and brings his arms around Tony.]

Tony: It’s not a hug. I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet.

 

“I feel bad, so here's the hug.” Tony pulled Peter into his arms and hugged him, not letting go.

[Peter awkwardly climbs out of the car. Almost as an afterthought, Tony calls out:]

Tony: Bye.

[Tony and Happy drive off. Holding his bag and the Spider-Man suit case, Peter grins.]

Peter: They’re gonna call me.

[He heads to the apartment entrance. There is a definite spring in his step.]

 

“And scene!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, and please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
